


Can i kiss you?

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: But they're kinda idiots, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Galo isn't stupid, Gentle Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Lio and Galo, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: "Wait- you're-""Yes." Simply said Galo, he was dying for Lio's touch, he wanted to kiss him, and he couldn't wait any longer."Can I...kiss you?" Asked Lio, coming closer to his friend's face."Yes, please."In which Lio pass the night at Galo's place, but neither of them manage to fall asleep, and they end confessing their feelings.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Can i kiss you?

"Oh, it's getting dark." Said Lio, glancing at Galo and then at the sky, but he didn't  _ really  _ needed to move, he was literally sitting on Galo's lap.

"You're leaving?" Asked Galo, immediately resting on Lio's Chest, God, Lio was so cold, even if he had passed the last two hours in Galo's lap. They had passed the evening in each other's arms, watching movies on Galo's couch.

"Yeah? I don't know, it's late, Gueira and Meis are going to kill me" smiled Lio, thinking of his two roommates, while brushing gently Galo's hair.

He loved cuddling his  _ friend _ , Lio knew his feelings were  _ so _ much more than platonically loving a friend, he wanted to  _ kiss  _ Galo so bad, he wanted Galo to know his feelings for him.

"You could sleep here?" Proposed Galo, after some moments of silence, Lio was speechless for almost a minute.

Yes, he wanted to sleep at Galo's place, but he couldn't bring himself to bother his friend any more.

"Galo, look, I don't want to be a burden" explained Lio, but he already knew that he couldn't say something like this if Galo was nearby.

"Lio you don't know how close I am to slap you in the face. Lio, you're never a burden! I love you, I just want to spend some time with you" exclaimed Galo, trying to reason with Lio.

It wasn't unusual for Lio to say things like this, Galo knew the boy was trying his best to fit in a society that wanted him dead just some months ago, and it was hard for his friend, Galo was also trying his best to help Lio.

Lio seemed to think about it, for some seconds, just to cuddle in Galo's arms, holding on tight to the boy. "Okay, but you need to give me some pajamas."

"We can go to your place and take yours?" Asked Galo, particularly cheerful, he loved that he could feel Lio's heartbeat, but he hated that his friend could hear his. His heart was racing, because of Lio body, and he knew he shouldn't feel this way, Lio was his  _ friend _ . But just feeling the boy this close to his body, was making Galo feel like no one has ever made him feel.

"No. It's-" Lio hurried to say, but he was preceded by Galo.

"It's too cold?" Asked Galo, concerned about Lio's temperature, was he that cold? Usually Lio would cuddle in Galo's arms to warm up, but this time didn't seemed to be enough.

"Yeah…"

"You wanted to go home alone even if you were cold?" Asked Galo, tightening his grip on Lio's body, trying to warm him up with his body heat, stroking delicately his cheek.

"Yeah?" Lio slightly blushed, feeling Galo's hand on his body made him feel vulnerable, but protected.

"Lio, when you're cold you can tell me, you know?" Sighed Galo, looking Lio in the eyes. "Lio I just want to help, so if you're cold tell me, you don't need to this all alone."

Lio just smiled, more relaxed, he could stay like this all day, he felt alive, safe, and strong.

Galo always made him feel strong, even if he was crying or complaining about something stupid, his friend seemed to love him just because he was Lio.

"Okay. I understand now, could you  _ please _ get me a blanket?"

Galo nodded, satisfied by his friend's reaction, so he carefully broke away from the hug, and searched in his room for something to keep Lio warm, coming back with a wool blanket.

"Thank you, Thymos" Lio smiled, tired and joyfully. Why was Galo so gentle and caring with him?

"Why do you call me by my surname?" Asked Galo, curious, covering his friend with the blanket, and sitting next to him, on the couch of his appartment.

"Oh, I just like it"

"Lio, if this is a way to say that you like to tease me, then you're succeeding." Joked Galo, but neither of them wanted to continue this conversation, it would lead to something they weren't ready for.

Galo wasn't stupid, obviously not, he was observant, and empathetic.

He knew that he was feeling something for Lio, but the boy was trying to recover and  _ also _ to discover himself and what he wanted to do now that he was free, he knew Lio wasn't ready for a relationship.

"Uh…" finally, Lio broke the silence in the room. "Who sleeps on the couch?" Asked Lio, trying to calm himself and make the embarrassment go away.

"Me!" Said Galo, he didn't want Lio to sleep on the couch. "We can make pizza now?"

"Galo can we eat something that it's  _ not _ pizza, for once?" Joked Lio, cuddling up in Galo's arm, once more.

"Never." 

\------

Some hours later, after watching at least one hour of anime and calling Meis and Gueira, the boys decided that it was better if they went to bed, Galo needed to work in the morning, and Lio was already tired.

Galo rested his arm to the door of the room, watching Lio settling under the blankets, on his bed, he was wearing an old Galo's t-shirt and some short that Lio forgot at his house.

"You sure you wanna sleep on the couch?" Asked Lio, yawning, and looking tired at his friend.

"Sure, here is warmer, and at least I can watch tv before falling asleep!"

"I'll kill you if you don't go to bed now." Lio smiled, tenderly, watching carefully Galo.

"Okay okay-" smiled back Galo, sighing and trying his best to memorize Lio's body, he wanted to remember Lio, like he had a photography in his mind, maybe it sounded crazy, but he just wanted to thought about Lio's eyes before falling asleep. He wanted to remember him like he was there, next to him.

"Well, goodnight firebug!"

"Have you just-" tried to ask Lio, but Galo was already in the living room, so the ex-burnish just relaxed on the bed, it smelled like Galo, oh god.

Had Galo just called him a pet name? Maybe he just misheard, but he wanted to believe that his friend genuinely called him something that sweet.

\------

Meanwhile Galo was trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't bring himself to, he had just spent the last hours to cuddle with Lio, the only person who he had ever loved, even after all they went through, he couldn't stop loving Lio.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, he needed to rest, so he just stopped thinking.

For Lio trying to stop thinking wasn't so easy, he was a leader, he was obligated to think all the time, and now the only thing he was capable to think was kissing his friend.

He just wanted to...love him, to be  _ honest  _ with himself, he couldn't lie anymore, to neither of them.

\----

It was three in the morning when Lio decided to take matters in his own hands. he walked in the living room, and sit near the couch.

"Galo?" Asked Lio, in a tired and sleepy voice, he didn't want to wake up Galo, not really, but he couldn't bring himself to lie anymore either.

"Mh..? Lio, you're not sleeping?" Galo stretched, and tried to smile, Lio's sleepy face and bed hair was amazing, so sweet.

"No, not really. Are you?"

"Neither."

"Aren't you supposed to rest? You have work…"

"Yeah, but I'm never tired of my work, I'll make it work, you know?" Galo's also tired voice, was adorable, Galo was so tender and gentle on main, but this was he was vulnerable. In their ambiguous relationship, it was usually Lio to be vulnerable, but in these moments Lio could feel the trust Galo putted on him.

"No shit sherlock, you need rest, I'll.. leave you be, goodnight." The boy tried to leave, heading to the bedroom, but Galo stopped him, squeezing his hand.

"You needed to tell me something?" Asked Galo, reassuring Lio with his touch, caressing his hands.

"No- yes." Lio sighed, and came closer to Galo, trying hard to find the right words, to not fuck this up. "It's just… look, I don't even know how to begin to explain this."

"I'm stupid, I don't need big words Lio, just say what you need to say" Galo said, sitting on the floor, making sure Lio was in front of him.

"First of all, you're not stupid, by no means." Lio toke Galo's hand in his, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Galo tried to remain calm, but he couldn't stop his heart from racing, was Lio trying to say what he wanted to say? He blushed for the kiss, feeling his cheek getting warmer.

"I just...I don't know, when I first met you I thought you were just another guy that wanted me and my people dead, and then..you became pretty much everything to me?" Lio was unsure, probably his tired voice and his stupid bed hair was making all of this embarrassing, but Galo seemed to be speechless, Lio could hear his heartbeat. "Galo, I just wanted to tell you that i love you, you big himbo."

"I love you too, Lio" Galo said, after some moments of looking at each other.

"Not- not like I love you.." Lio was unsure if Galo understood what kind of feelings Lio was talking about, but Galo was indeed one of the most empathetic people around.

"No, I literally want to kiss you right now, so don't even  _ bother _ to think I don't feel the same." 

"Wait- you're-"

"Yes." Simply said Galo, he was dying for Lio's touch, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Can I...kiss you?" Asked Lio, coming closer to his friend's face.

"Yes, please."

So, Lio was indeed a good kisser, for Galo instead, this was his first real kiss, if he didn't want to count the kiss he gave to Lio to save his life.

Lio started kissing Galo, putting his hand on his shoulders, assuming this was Galo first time, he didn't want to overwhelm him, he wanted this to be a good memory for each of them.

Galo took his time to explore Lio's mouth, trying to calm himself and his emotional heart, he tightened his grip on Lio's waist, he needed to know that his lover was really there, and this wasn't one of his favorite dreams.

The kiss was slow, long, passionate, Galo started to give in, and the kiss began to be more sweet, intimate. Lio felt his face getting warmer, he could feel Galo's body on his, almost like they were connect soul to soul, once again.

So the two of them continued to kiss, like that, on the cold floor, caring tenderly for each other, like  _ always _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I think I'm improving my writing, so I wanted to share this.  
> And I'm dying from happiness every time someone comments my fics.  
> I'm sorry if I made some mistakes, English isn't my first language.


End file.
